Episode 1404 - 15 Chefs Compete
The fourth episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on March 24, 2015. On that episode, one chef lost their temper after another challenge lost, a Family Night dinner service took place, and one team’s plan to get rid of a problematic chef backfired. Intro While going back to the dorms, Bret was happy that Michael was gone as he felt the latter was the blue team’s weakest link, and mockingly told him to see him in Atlantic City as a prep cook. Meanwhile, Josh and Adam joked about pushing the extra beds together, Alison noticed that the men were not that sad to see Michael go, and Josh confirmed it by asking who Michael was. Later that night, the chefs went down to the patio to relax, with T noticing that it was the first time that both teams had a chance to mingle, and Nick proposed that they play "never have I ever". However, Bret refused to play, causing T to accuse him of being salty over not being the center of attention, and he went back to the dorms, refusing to embarrass his mother. Team challenge The next day, Sous Chefs Andi and James came into the dorms, gave the chefs colored jerseys, and told them to head downstairs. As the chefs rode off in the SUVs to their location, Mieka wondered what Ramsay had in store for them. Arrived at a football field, Ramsay explained how football was considered an American Classic, though Brendan was scared shitless over playing the game, and revealed the American Classics Challenge. Each team would grab footballs for ingredients to use for macaroni and cheese, pizza, burger, and spaghetti, and while both teams would be working in pairs, Randy from the blue team would have to collect the ingredients by himself. Then, Ramsay gave both teams 30 seconds to decide which pair would be cooking which dish, and Bret refused to lose that challenge. After, Ramsay launched the footballs in the air for the chefs to collect in five minutes, and while Josh deemed himself a strong athlete, he complained that the balls were coming in too fast and very heavy. Despite Bret boasting that he was a great wide receiver, he accidentally hit Mieka in the face, and Meghan admitted how nervous she was as comfort food was not really her strongest skill. However, Randy was confident on the burger, and wanted to make sure he collected the football that had bacon on it. Meanwhile, Michelle got concerned as she and T had both pineapple and chicken for pizza, but was willing to work with it. After five minutes, the chefs had their ingredients picked, and Ramsay brought them back to Hell’s Kitchen to cook their dishes. The chefs had 40 minutes to cook their dishes, and each pair had to make their own dishes using the ingredients they chose. Bret refused to lose to a chicken and pineapple pizza, and said that his grandmother would roll in her grave if she saw that. In the red kitchen, Sarah felt frazzled over the ingredients she and Monique chose, and struggled to find some way to make her spaghetti dish smart. With 90 seconds remaining, Christine saw that Alison’s dish had macaroni and cheese on top of a bun, and felt that it may not work. Eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated in time. Ramsay revealed that he would be judging only one dish from each pair, and asked the chefs to decide what dishes would be dropped. Despite Christine trying to push her macaroni and cheese as the best, the red team went with Alison’s dish. Suzanne Goin and David Burke were invited as guest judges. For the pizza round, Michelle and Bret presented their dishes. While Michelle’s zucchini, chicken and pineapple pizza was praised for being well seasoned and having the pineapple working well, Bret’s rustic Italian pizza was praised for the salami and olive components, and cooked a little nicer than Michelle’s, despite being criticized for having too much seasoning. Bret’s dish was chosen as the best, and the blue team led 2-0. For the burger round, Randy’s cheese and chili stuffed burger was criticized for being well done instead of medium rare like he wanted, while Meghan’s spicy lamb burger was praised for being tasty, despite Burke comparing it to a gyro on a hamburger bun. Eventually, Meghan’s dish was chosen as the best, and the score was tied at 2. For the macaroni and cheese round, Alison’s mac and cheese on a bun was criticized for its weird concept, and tasting too crunchy, while Josh’s three cheese elbow macaroni with artichoke hearts was praised for being delicious. In the end, Josh’s dish was chosen as the best, the blue team led 4-2, and Christine knew that Alison’s dish was not the best. For the spaghetti round, Brendan’s spaghetti carbonara with shitake mushrooms and shrimp was praised for being well balanced, while Sarah’s spaghetti with Parmesan, fried kale, prosciutto, zucchini, and lobster was praised for being delicious, despite having a lot of ingredients. Sarah’s dish was chosen as the best, and the score was tied at 4. To break the tie, Ramsay decided to look at the best overall dish, and asked each of the round winners to bring their dishes again. After much deliberation, Sarah’s dish was chosen as the best overall, and the red team won the challenge, much to her shock. Reward The women were rewarded with a trip to Long Beach, and a ride on the historic American Pride yacht. Ramsay congratulated Sarah for winning the challenge for the red team, and she was extremely proud of her performance as the women commented on Bret’s outburst. On the American Pride, T commented that it was the first time that she was on a yacht, and the women toasted to their victory. Later, Ramsay came to join the women on board for a cocktail, and Mieka compared him to 007 pulling up, despite not liking men that way. Ramsay noticed that the women were on a roll, called them talented, and urged them to show some unity, which Meghan took to heart. Punishment While the men were upset by their third loss in a row, Bret even shouting profanity in anger, Ramsay mocked him when he told the women that there was so much pain he could take. The blue team was punished by taking in deliveries of 500 pounds of onions, and prepping them for the next service. Bret was furious that they lost another challenge, and growled that he would have won if it was an individual challenge. However, Nick felt that Bret’s outburst was not going to help them and told him to calm down, but the latter was still fuming, and said that he was about to have both an ulcer and a brain aneurysm. After, Nick told Josh that he could not work with Bret due to the latter’s toxic attitude. During the punishment, Milly told the men to breathe in the onion fumes as they cut them so they would not cry, but it failed as Brendan complained that his eyes were stinging. However, Bret said that his tears were from losing, and despite Milly voicing out that everybody was pissed about losing the challenge, Bret threatened to chop his teammates if they were not as serious as he was, and planned on playing blues kitchen by himself. Then, Bret openly said that some of the blue chefs liked losing challenges, but when the rest of the men called him out on that comment, it made them all calm down, and work through the rest of the punishment without any more animosity. Before service As the men continued their punishment, the women came back as they flaunted their reward to the men. After a quick change, both teams prepped for service, Sarah wanted the women to be like clucking hens, and communicate a lot. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay called the previous service their worst yet, and refused to have a repeat. Then, Ramsay announced it would be Family Night, and Randy got excited as he had two kids back home, and knew how important it was to cook for your family. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service In addition to the classic menu, Family Night featured a kids menu including macaroni & cheese, burgers, and chicken strips. Despite Michelle wanting to get off to a strong start, Sarah burned her scallops, and Michelle warned the latter to get another order ready before her risotto would be overcooked. In the blue kitchen, Brendan wanted to show Ramsay what he had, but sent an under portioned serving of risotto, much to Adam’s dismay, and Bret decided to take over. In the red kitchen, Sarah’s refire was accepted, and appetizers were being sent out. Despite Alison feeling that her macaroni & cheese was ready, Michelle added more seasoning to the dish. Ramsay deemed it too salty and disgusting, and Michelle took the blame for it. Thirty-five minutes into service, Bret was finishing the risotto refire, and despite believing that he had it, Ramsay saw that he used recycled rice for the fresh portion, which dismayed Josh as that was something nobody should do. Bret kicked himself for that careless mistake, managed to get the third attempt accepted, and appetizers were leaving the blue kitchen. In the red kitchen, the women were moving onto entrées, and despite Monique being confident as she has been on meat before, she sent undercooked Wellingtons, and Ramsay accused her of not caring. That annoyed Alison as Monique was on meat before, but the latter and Mieka managed to get their entrées accepted. In the blue kitchen, the men were pushing appetizers to their customers, and were moving onto entrées. Milly walked with his salmon slowly, and despite Ramsay comparing him to a corpse, he retorted that he was six feet tall. In the red kitchen, the women brought their next order, but Ramsay saw that Mieka’s New York striploin was raw, much to T and Sarah’s dismay, and they were forced to start over. In the blue kitchen, the men were pushing out their entrées, Bret felt that he was becoming the leader for them, and declared that playtime was over. However, Ramsay found out that not only was Nick’s salmon was overcooked, so was Adam’s New York striploin, and forced the entire men to eat their mistakes, which Bret deemed embarrassing. After eating, they quickly went back to work. One hour and a half into service, Ramsay was waiting for the ticket refire, and Mieka decided to ask her teammates how her steak was to them, much to Meghan’s annoyance as she was not there to babysit. When Mieka and Sarah brought their dishes, Ramsay saw that the steak was too well done, informed the women that Mieka ruined their last steak, and T angrily compared Mieka and Monique to an idiot and a clown respectively. Then, a frustrated Ramsay kicked the women out of the kitchen, Alison said that it was a complete fucking joke, and then, Sous Chef Andi revealed to Ramsay that the burger was raw. Ramsay followed the women to the hall to ask who was responsible for it, and told them to nominate two people for elimination, while he refired the table himself. T was not happy as there were families in the dining room, and called the red team’s performance atrocious. In the blue kitchen, the men managed to finish service without any other problems, but Josh and Adam knew that it was not a true victory as they had some bumps, and Ramsay deemed the men’s performance both embarrassing and pathetic. Post-mortem Back in the dorms, Michelle asked who sent the raw burger, and Sarah took the blame as she thought it was ready, much to Alison's dismay as T told her to stop second-guessing herself. Then, Alison deemed Mieka not great overall, and Monique dead weight for the red team. Despite Monique trying to convince that she got her shit together, T yelled that she did not, and Alison considered Mieka and Monique for their poor performance on meat. However, T and Michelle believed that if those two were nominated, Mieka would be eliminated, and suggested that Monique and Sarah should be nominated in order to force Ramsay into eliminating Monique. However, Monique argued that she would not give up, and while T knew that their strategy was risky, she hoped that it would work. Elimination Michelle announced Monique as the red team’s first nominee for not being a worthwhile member, and Sarah as the second for not knowing how to cook a burger. However, Monique called that reasoning crazy, and when Ramsay asked for her opinion, she revealed the red team’s strategy on how they were trying to get her out, and that she knew it was his decision in the end. Despite that, Ramsay called both of them down. During their pleas, Ramsay called Monique’s performance dreadful, but she argued that she was growing stronger every day. Then, Sarah said that despite a dreadful start, she bounced back, despite Ramsay reminding her about the burger. After, Ramsay told Sarah to get back in line despite Monique feeling that she was safe, with the red team feeling that their plan was working. However, Ramsay called Mieka down, and eliminated her for her poor performances, being the reason the red team got kicked out of service, and not having any confidence in herself. After Mieka left, Ramsay warned the chefs that his patience was running out, reminded them that they were supposed to get better and not worse, and dismissed the chefs. T was livid by that decision and even thought about packing Monique’s bags herself, while Adam knew that Ramsay would not be fooled, and said that the prize would be easier to get if the red team kept arguing. Then, Monique called the women delusional, and declared that she would not go home. Ramsay's comment: "You've heard of the saying 'the Meek shall inherit the Earth'. Well, the Mieka shall not inherit the position as my next head chef." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14